


原创SP/训诫PWP片段合集

by meanieminx



Series: Something kinky that only for fantasy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic Violence, Kink Meme, Multi, Pain Kink, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, pain slut
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieminx/pseuds/meanieminx
Summary: 一些无情节无意义的原创！ SP！/ 训诫！文片段合集。只是一些没有前情没有后续没有意义的片段合集。不设完结，不定期更新。已有：CH 1 M/M 师生训诫CH 2 M/F 情侣教训CH 3 M/F 情侣SPCH 4 公开场合    M/F 主被SP；    F/F 师徒训诫；     M/F 情侣SPCH 5 公开场合 肉渣     M/F 情侣SPCH 6 安眠向甜饼   M/F 惩戒师X你；   M/F  两个爸爸X你CH 7 恋痛两题之实践   M/F 主被SPCH 8 恋痛两题之SM   M/F S/M舞蹈抽打相关CH 9 女孩子挨打两题  M/M, M/F 打通堂，父子父女师生训诫CH10 软开小段子  恋痛  M/F舞蹈相关CH11 自戒  M/F 训诫 自我惩罚CH12 幻想  F/F  SP  师生 坦白CH13 Superfamily M/F SP 父女 原创逃亡背景CH14 关于男朋友是队长这件事  M/F  SP、训诫  情侣、上下级  四场拍CH15 小教训  M/F  训诫  场景速写





	1. “人犯错不可怕”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 学生犯了个错，教师和他谈了话。  
> 但校规规定不仅如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M 师生训诫  
> SPANKING世界观AU，默认体罚是一项被接受的处罚学生方式，校规里干了什么打几下一条条规定好的那种。由班主任/导师/辅导员直接执行但是要归档记录。

 

“那么我猜你知道后果了？”一阵沉默后，教师望着学生缓缓说道。

“嗯。”学生从鼻子后面挤出一声轻得像是气音的字算是回答。

“说说看。”

“4下藤杖，全校通报。”学生仍然紧盯着自己的膝盖。

“这个惩罚会很严厉。”

“我认。”

教师又沉默了一下。

“那我们现在来解决第一项，可以吗？”他尽量让声音显得平缓而温和，却压不住一丝遗憾。

顶乖的孩子却犯了错挨打，他自然是心疼的。

“嗯。”

教师从桌边拿过一本空白表格，撕下两张，填好。

“没问题就在这里签字。”

学生扫了一眼条款，又回头盯了一会儿，快速签上了姓名。

第二张他又一笔一划地签了一遍。

教师把表格收回来，叠在一起压到桌角。

“来吧。”

教师从桌子后绕出，学生也跟着一起站起来。把学生领到墙前，学生乖顺地由着老师把他的双手交叉在墙上，被轻轻推着后脑勺压在上面。

“压紧，别动。”

教师转身去取藤杖。回来时果然见学生一动不动。

但是发着抖。

教师轻轻叹了气。

“以前没挨过打？”

“没。”学生说话已经很艰难了。

教师的手稍稍抬起一点，又落下。

“这话我本来不应该现在讲，但我想你已经学到教训了。”

“人犯错不可怕。你只是有个不好的习惯，不代表你这个人就有问题了。我一点都没有对你失望，你也别太苛责自己。虽然校规里有处罚，但真正的挑战是你以后如何去改正它。”

“谢谢老师。”

这并不是教师想听到的话。

但是学生的身体终于软了下来。

教师将藤杖抵在学生的身后，感受到这具身体又紧绷起来的瞬间教师竟有些负罪感。

“会疼。无论如何不要转身，不要把手放下来。”

“是。”

多说无益，教师扬起藤杖，挥了下来。

心疼归心疼，下手还是重的。

学生呼吸一滞，整个人被打伏到墙上。

教师只是担心地注视着学生的手和埋在上面的头。

一会儿，教师拍拍学生的背，暗示他重新站直。

学生立刻就服从了。

四下不多，教师想要尽早打完，可是看着学生一次次地强迫自己接受疼痛，又不忍心催他。

结束时，学生颤抖着倒在墙上。

教师的手搭上学生的肩：“结束了。你做得很好。”

学生呜咽着道歉。

教师走开一点去放回藤杖，回来时学生已经站直了等着他。

教师只好掏出一只软膏，再从桌上拿了一份表格递给学生。

签名签得比较好的那份。

“这个你留着。记着教训，以后好好读书，别想太多。”

“谢谢老师。”

“回去吧。”

“是。”

学生鞠了一躬，蹒跚着走出办公室。

 

 

“好小伙子。”

学生在门口愣了愣，回头疑问地望向教师。

“回去用湿毛巾冷敷一下再上药，早点睡。”

……“谢谢老师。”

 

 

教师捡起另一份表格，一会儿要交给教务处。他忽然不打算辞职了，他想陪这帮孩子们到毕业。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇里面其实老师似乎是有那么一点点不赞成体罚的？


	2. “把另一只手给我”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女孩抱着热水袋睡觉被烫出水泡了，男孩帮女孩处理伤口。  
> 然后火气很大。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F 情侣间的一点小教训。  
> 不算训诫，不算SP。  
> 非常短。

 

 

男孩推着针尖插进女孩的指尖，稍稍拉一下活塞，大得吓人的水泡就瘪得只剩下一层皮。

女孩畏惧地侧着头，紧紧闭着双眼。

其实这个过程并不疼。

但是涂上药水的瞬间女孩还是发出了嘶嘶的吸气声。

男孩捏着女孩的手指，细细涂上药水才松开。

女孩立刻把手抽了回去吹气。

男孩看着女孩毁掉刚消好毒的创面，无奈地笑着。

“把另一只手给我。”

女孩不明所以地伸手。

“啪。”

男孩一巴掌拍在女孩手心。

“你干嘛！”

女孩吓了一跳，差点跳起来。

男孩攥着女孩的手指不让她躲开。

“别动。”

又是两下。

男孩打得很用力，女孩的手心染上一层粉红。

“长教训了吗？”

男孩看着女孩，眼里透着责问。

女孩忽然瘪了气，乖乖点头。

“看你下次还敢抱着热水袋睡觉。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但是作者本人反对现实情侣/夫妻在性爱情趣范围外使用任何暴力行为。  
> 也不赞同一方对另一方的管教。  
> 认为情感关系中的双方在任何情况下都是平等独立的个体。  
> 对我不赞成我写的东西，这种事如果现实发生在我身上我会一巴掌糊过去。
> 
> That's why 我叫这些东西黄色废料。  
> Only for kinky fantasy.


	3. “试试用打肿的手握笔”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你总是走神，男友忍不住抽了你。  
> 但这不是在床上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F情侣向  
> 关系设定是二人有长期的情趣向sp行为，但关系是正常情侣，并不同意管教关系  
> 故事就发生在这个认知的边缘  
> 有性暗示！所有人物均已成年！

 

 

一只手伸到你眼前的桌面上敲了敲。

“你在发呆？”

你在回神的瞬间红了脸，难得的二人时光，他体谅你，让你在他家的餐桌上赶作业。而你，在走神。

“啊啊，想出神了。”

你知道你的脸红瞒不过他，不过他看破不说破。

你看回你的课本，没读两行又止不住的走神了。

多么美好的夜晚，他就坐在你对面，袖子卷到胳膊肘露出结实的手臂。你们可以做很多事情，为什么你偏偏就要读着这些艰涩的文字呢？

“专心，姑娘。”

他不知怎么又看出了你走神，适时拉回了你。

“对不起。”第二次。你不得不道歉了。

这一次你坚持地更久了一点，直到他起身去上厕所，回来时撞上你定定看向他的视线。

他叹了一口气。

“还剩多少？”

“一半……多。”

“今天做得完吗？”

“能。”

他又叹了一口气。

“那为什么，就不能专心把它写完呢？我知道你想玩了，我也想。你早点做完，今天晚上剩下的都是你的。”

“我……”你嗫嚅道。道理你哪里不懂？你就是忍不住地想走神。

“手伸出来。”

你立刻明白了他要做什么。他会打你，但总是在床上。你没想到他会把这个关系延伸到生活中，你们也没讨论过这个。

但你这会儿确实该打。你乖乖伸手。

“右手。如果舒舒服服地写作业你不能专心，那就试试用打肿的手握笔会不会帮到你。”他说这话是严厉地，无视了你投向他的询问眼神。

你换了右手给他，在他去房间里取戒尺的空慌着神，你没想过他会这么自然地训诫你，你担心他以后会不会把角色带到生活中去。尽管你喜欢你们的深夜游戏，但这段关系说到底，你只是想要一个男朋友，不是一个大家长。

他回来站定在你面前，从下方托住你的右手，戒尺抵住你的手心。

“挨吗？”他在最后一刻给了你选择。

你忽然松懈下来，原来他没忘。原来他像你一样严肃地对待着你们的关系。

那又有什么不能给他的呢？

“Please.”你想说我愿意，又觉得不够真诚。

他利落地点头，抬手，将戒尺抽上你展平的掌心。

他打得不算轻，但也不至于重到吓着你，就是你勉强可以平静地接受下的力道。

你努力呼吸，消化掌心漾起的疼痛，看着戒尺一下下抽打在上面，粉红的皮肉泛白又变得更红。

你受了好一会儿，他一点儿没有说教，也没有要停的意思。你抬头看他的神情，只见他全然专注地看着你的右手，克制着力道一遍遍抽上戒尺。

他好像，只是单纯地要把你的手抽肿而已。

掌心积累的疼痛越来越不好挨，你却渐渐放松了自己沉在他的手上。

你从不畏惧疼痛，不然你也不会和他展开这样的情趣。你需要的，不过是一个理解你的癖好又不会伤到你的人。

现在，你有了。

他在揍你的手心，却没有在教训你。他只是用你们之间的方式来帮你完成工作。是你在思前想后，而他，将一切能帮到你的视作理所当然。他甚至愿意用一晚上的时间看着你啃笔头写作业而不是把你拐到床上。他永远不会要求你为了这段关系妥协一点。

床上，他会恶劣地把你打到哭岔气再不顾你红肿的臀狠狠干进去；床下，他是你的完美男友，和你一同面对生活的伙伴，尊重你的一切选择哪怕是毛病。

你有什么理由不变得更好。

你需要这顿打，他就给你，才不管你会不会误解他。

他揍得心安理得，你便也挨得心甘情愿。

“好了。”他放过你灼痛的右手，你低头，果然肿起了微微一层，握拳都有些困难。

熟悉的疼痛灼烧着，那么温暖。

鬼使神差地，你伸出了左手。

他疑惑地看了你一眼。

“我以为是两只手？”你被抽得有些呼吸不稳，但你知道他能听懂你的意思。

果然，一瞬后，他眼里有了些了然，又有些心疼。

“好。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 训诫和sp还是有区别的啊……  
> 我个人很分这个很嗑consent，其实没太必要。  
> 但是如果有未成年的读者的话我还是要唠一下，sp在很多语境下是和性行为挂钩的，所以在你没有能力保护自己的时候不！要！约！实！践！ 你和别人进了酒店开了房就谁都救不了你了。  
> 还有我依然坚持在任何性质的关系中家暴和人格控制都是值得警惕的。


	4. 公共场合三则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M/F SP 主被 商场 拧肉  
> F/F 训诫 师徒 会议室 数据线打小臂  
> M/F SP 情侣 野外 OTK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三个关于公共场合的小段连在一块儿发了。  
> 依然，纯脑洞请勿参考模仿！

 

 

**（一）**

 

“XX！”你在商场里碰到主，兴奋地追上去。

“嗨！”他显然是高兴的，很亲昵地搂过你。

“哇哦，”忽然像发现了什么，他冲你手里喝了半杯的奶茶挑眉，“上周是谁信誓旦旦地说要戒糖来着？”

你没想到他会帮你记着，面色微红地僵住。

“来吧。”他抢过你手里的奶茶，喝完。搂着你带到洗手间边上。

“我们来吃个快餐？”他含笑着，意有所指地问。

你大致知道他要做什么。心里生出七分畏惧三分期待，点点头。

“在这儿？”

“看来有人管不住嘴还怕丢人啊。”

他结结实实地抱住你，贴到墙上。现在你只能踮着脚靠着他的肩，虽然你面朝着瓷砖什么都看不见，但后背就对着来往的行人。

“别叫出声。”他凑着你的耳朵低声警告。

然后一只手挤到你们中间，从你的上衣下摆里探进去。

微凉的手指捏起你腰侧的一小片皮肤，提起，转半圈拧住。

你大喘一口气，深深埋进他的肩膀。

他还是像实践时一样，手像铁爪子一样坚定。

但这次，你耳边是熙熙攘攘人群，脸贴着他跳动着的颈动脉。

太刺激了。

他在你快受不住时松手，安抚地在你疼痛的皮肤上按揉了几下。

然后又提起同一块皮肤，拧住。

“Sir！”你压着声音惊叫。

“想知道要挨几下吗？”他依然带着些许笑意耳语。

你摇摇头，更紧地抱住他。

别人看来，他似乎只是在哄女朋友呢。

 

 

 

 

**（二）**

 

“XX，你留一下。”

 

最后一个人与她交谈完走出会议室，她敛起笑容走到你面前。

“知道为什么让你留吗？”

你点点头。

“伸手。”

会议室和办公区只隔一道毛玻璃。

但你确实该罚。

你乖乖伸手。

她解开你的袖口，卷到肘以上。

“按规矩要打12下，但是这里没有戒尺。”她从电脑上拔下数据线，对折两下，隔空挥了挥，“所以数据线6下。”

她到底是心疼你的，也正因如此，尽管总是被打，你还是愿意跟着她这个师父。

她握住你的手腕，一手举高数据线，抽在你的小臂上。

数据线落在手臂上并没有带来太大的声响，却留下数条清晰的红痕。

你明白她不打手心是为了不让你难堪，但打手臂实在是太痛了。

你握拳，又松开，规规矩矩地报数。

“一。”

 

“二。”

你不愿意痛呼出声，低下头，紧皱着眉头。

“头抬起来，看着。”

 

“三。”

她一点没放水，你声音都在抖。

“这么低级的错误都会犯！”她低声训斥着你。

“对不起。”

 

“四。”

“别跟我说对不起。”

“看到刚才出去的小沈了吗？他因为你周二加了一夜班。”

 

“五。”

“下一次，文件交出去之前好好检查几遍。”

 

 “六。”

她指尖划过你小臂上肿成一片的红痕，为了能被衬衫盖住，她只打在三指宽的的范围里，后果是鞭痕交叠，你疼得眼泪都快要掉下来。

可不能哭，你还带着全妆呢。

“在会议室挨打丢脸吗？你不如想想这样的错误再犯几次，下次你还能不能在这个会议室里。”

 

她帮你把袖子翻下来扣好，小心地拭掉你眼眶里蓄满的泪水。

“要当律师可一定得严谨，我们就是靠钻别人空子吃饭的。”

见你还是一副可怜兮兮的样子，她抱了抱你。

“好好干，我还等着你和我一起出庭呢。”

那是你某天喝多了立下的雄心壮志，要有一天师傅当原告律师，你当被告律师打赢她。没想到她一直记着，你感觉耳朵的温度也升了升。

 

后来你才知道，那次出错，是师父帮你求情才没有在实习期就被律所裁掉。

 

 

 

 

**（三）**

 

男友跪坐在野餐垫上，拍拍大腿。

“趴上来。”

你羞红了脸。虽然没有人，可这毕竟是户外啊。

“到我拉你可就不给你留裤子了。”

你还是红着脸趴下。毕竟你害羞是真的，喜欢也是真的。

山风吹在你光裸的腿上，男友的大腿和肚子倒是又结实又暖和，你往他怀里钻了钻。

他怜爱地摸摸你的后腰，抬手拍在你翘起的臀上。

巴掌拍击在牛仔裤上的声音在空旷的野外显得尤其响亮。

他连着拍了几下，你真真实实地红透了脸：太羞耻了！在太阳底下被男友按着打屁股，你都能想象要是要是有旁人经过看到的会是什么样的场景。他打得没多疼，可这样无遮无拦地挨打还是大大突破了你的舒适圈。

“不要了！不要了！”你慌忙伸手到后面去拦，另一只手紧张兮兮地按在他的肚子上。

“不要了？”男友停了巴掌，抓着你的手翻过来，强迫你盖在自己饱满的臀峰上，“这样不舒服吗？”

你的脸真的要烧起来了，混蛋！他明明知道！“会被人看见唔……”你委委屈屈地小声求饶。

你甚至能听见他低笑的喘息声，他揉捏着你的手腕，一边把你的T恤撩起来一点，浅浅漏出一截后腰，你来不及难堪，他温热的鼻息就喷在了你裸露的皮肤上，“这样不舒服吗？”

他吻上你敏感的后腰，柔软的唇摩挲着，湿润是舌舔舐着，坚硬是牙轻咬着。

按摩你手腕的那只手悄悄一路滑到大腿，五指张开，充满占有欲地按在上面。

这个混蛋！你要化了。

夏日的阳光渐渐把你晒地暖融融的，你彻底化在了男友的掌控之下。

偶尔这样，也挺好？

 _来吧。来吧。来吧。_ 你的心轻唱着，诱惑着你放手。

“看来是挺舒服的。”男友离开你的后腰，吻了吻你通红的耳垂。

他把你两只手拉到身侧掰直，左手蒙住了你的眼睛。

“别想别人，你只要享受就好。”他又把巴掌响亮地盖在你的臀上。

“交给我。”他拉过你一只手，将一个吻印在你的手心里。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们知道我为什喜欢写第二人称吗？因为不想取名字啊。
> 
> 第一篇的关系其实是主被以上恋人未满（这一顿打完就满了）。
> 
> 第二篇律师师徒梗，我不了解专业知识啊你们看看过。
> 
> 第三篇没什么好说的我挺喜欢这种summer camp找点疯事做的梗，不过你们要是找不到绝对安全的地方不！要！试！哈。  
> 哦对了女主穿的是牛仔热裤所以不脱裤子也能露腿；山上比较高所以没那么热。
> 
>  
> 
> 悄悄说句下CH有公共场合肉渣。


	5. 公共场合+1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SP之后，你的男友带你去看电影。  
> 穿着裙子带着湿巾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 电影院后排play！指交！人物羞耻心极低！

 

 

**（+1）**

 

你从浴室里出来，从臀到膝盖都是红肿的一片。

“我们去看电影。”他看着你擦头发，扫了一眼手机说。

“什么？”

“还坐得下来吗？晚上有空吗？”

你点点头，却不明所以。

看电影？

“穿裙子去，多带几片湿巾。”

“哦。”

哦！

想到他要做什么，你微红了脸。但思考了几秒，又期待起来。

这就是你们关系的精髓。

 

电影开场十几分钟，影院逐渐沉入氛围。

一只不安分的手悄悄探进你的裙底，你乖顺地侧过身让他摸上你的臀。

你能感觉到那里的皮肤还是肿烫的。

他揉捏着你的臀腿，力道逐渐加大。

你不得不刻意压低呼吸。

毫无预警地，他用指甲刮擦过一道长长的划痕。

你猛地把头抵到他的胸前。

幸好情侣座没有扶手，这套动作你才做得无比顺畅。

他又划了几道，你在他怀里阵阵颤抖。

玩够了，他把手掌挤进你压在座位上的另一瓣臀下面，托着你的屁股让你分腿跪在他的大腿两侧。

这下，你真得感到有些羞耻了，影幕上传来的光时明时暗，而你，翘着屁股跪在影院的最高排。

他按着你的头压在他的肩膀上。

你知道他是让你不必害羞，虽然他今晚的目的就是如此。

为了让颈椎能撑得久一点，你又往外翘了翘臀。

他轻拍你一下，两手伸进你的裙子更加肆无忌惮起来。

揉，捏，拧，刮，挠。你觉得你的臀腿仿佛成了他手底的两块软肉。

忽然，他揉着你的臀瓣向两边分开，手指探向你臀缝中隐秘的小穴。

你浑身一僵，却只能任由他动作。

希望他别欺负你太狠吧。

他在你的穴口玩弄了一阵，果然顺着会阴向前摸到外阴。

他倒是不急着直入正题，先好好对待了一番你大腿最内侧最细嫩的软肉。

你根本没想到他还有这一手，在他有力的指节下紧紧拽住了他的上衣，两腿直打颤。

也正是这动作，你的腿分得更开了，腰几乎压成了水平的。

他似乎一点都受你臀腿大张的姿势影响，掐着你大腿的手指一点没松懈。

你偏偏就是对这种你无能为力只能接受的疼痛毫无抵抗力，你都能感受到自己私密处一阵阵的潮涌。

当然，现在它也不私密了。

这罪魁祸首终于放过了你的大腿根，在你连他的指尖碰一碰都忍不住颤栗的时候。

他从口袋里摸出几个指套，撕开，戴上。顺便舔掉了你眼中蓄满的生理性泪水。

他轻轻拨开你的阴唇，一下伸了两指进去。

你被那自己听来清晰无比的水声羞红了脸。

他可不在乎你的尴尬，手指在你的身体里霸道地搅动着。

另一只手按住你的阴蒂时，你掐住了他的后背。

一如你热爱疼痛与刺激，和他在一起的性爱可从来跟温柔沾不上边。

他不算温柔却极其精准地揉捏过你阴蒂几次后，忽然狠狠掐住了它。

同时手指呈剪刀状在你的阴道里张到最大。

你咬进他肩膀宽厚的肌肉，无声地尖叫着攀上高峰。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请！勿！模！仿！电影院都是有监控的！
> 
> 第一次写出来肉竟然是凌晨对着解剖图写的orz


	6. 安眠向两则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惩戒师x你 和 两个爸爸X你  
> 有名：抱抱拍拍亲亲两则  
> 非常非常暖，送给你的睡前故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一：惩戒师设定，spanking学校AU，每天晚上的例行睡前训诫。  
> 二：两个爸爸共同参与的教训女儿，家庭，父女。
> 
> 除了为了甜不强调逻辑之外应该没什么预警？同性家庭育儿这个不用预警了吧。

 

 

**一**

 

 

晚上九点过后，宿舍走廊渐渐被孩子的哭声充盈。

还有惩戒师严厉的训话声和责打屁股的啪啪声。

 

你只留了床头灯，靠坐在床头看书。

你的惩戒师开门进来。

“晚上好啊。”你和他打招呼，折起页角合上你的睡前故事。

他带上门，将走廊亮得晃眼的日光灯关在门外。又昏暗下来的卧室里，他的神情你看不分明。他走到你床前，你才能闻到他身上被体温焐热了的淡淡雪松味儿。

在他眼里，你大概算是顶乖的孩子了。于是有好长的一段时间，他对你的责罚基本止步于例行的睡前训诫和零零散散的几下拍打。

 

“今天得多三下。”他像是怕吓着你，低着声音开口。

其实有他在，你就很放松了。

“上课睡着了？”

“嗯。”你有点尴尬地承认，心里生出些不好意思。

你的脸皮不是天生这么薄，但到了他这儿就特别容易脸红。

“那今晚可要早点睡。”他坐上你的床沿。

 

接下来的动作，你们都无比熟练了。

你跪到他的两腿之间，环上他的肩膀，钻进他怀里。

他拉下你的睡裤，将一巴掌盖在你的屁股上。

 

全学校，可能只有你们两个这样抱着打。

学校不是没有管过，但他下手总是太重，只有你受得了他；而你，到了别人手里就是个被打烂屁股也油盐不进的麻烦刺头。

学校索性把你们两个扔给彼此，反倒相安无事。

 

他还是能把二十下的睡前惩戒打出第二天早上都还能感受到的效果，但你不介意。

你趴在他肩头，半闭着眼受着。

身体被击打着一下下撞击着他的胸膛，他紧紧抱着你，温热的手臂从下到上覆盖了你的脊背。

宿舍好像是故意地造地不隔音，别的房间总是能里传来阵阵啼哭声。

而这个暖橘黄色的光圈里，只有他一下下落下巴掌的声音和你们安静的呼吸。

一臂外，就是熟悉沉寂的黑暗。

 

20下打完，你的屁股染上一层鲜艳的红。

“还有三下？”

他特意提醒了一句才又扇了你三巴掌。

其实很久以来，你挨他打都不数数。

他总是记得比你牢多了。

他轻轻抚摸着你的背和肩膀，还带着温度的手掌按摩着你同样发热的屁股。

你的意识逐渐下沉。他的肩窝搁下巴刚刚好，他的脖颈靠脸正舒服。

他抱着你躺回枕头，帮你掖好被角，按灭了独明多时的台灯。

一个吻落在你的前额。

“晚安，我的孩子。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**二**

 

“我认罚。”

你对着爸爸说，自觉地褪了裤子，却向爹地张开手臂。

他盘腿坐上床，熟练地将你摆出屁股高翘的姿势禁锢在怀里。

 

你的两个爸爸都是极有趣极慈爱的人，而你，是他们的宝贝女儿。

也是他们要教导的孩子。

也会有必要的惩戒，但你从未怀疑过他们对你的爱。甚至，比他们认为的还要清楚。

所以你从未因被他们责罚感到丢脸。

 

最开始，他们也套用过好爸爸坏爸爸的模式，爸爸严厉地教训你之后离开，一会儿，爹地进来给你上药。

你不想要这种刻意的区分感，他们两人在你心里，一直是同样可爱的存在。

某一天，你拉住准备起身离开的爸爸：“上药陪着我好吗？”

他像是无奈又像是松了口气似的，留下了，就再也没离开。

后来，爸爸教训你时爹地也不再回避。

再后来，你习惯了被爹地搂在怀里接受爸爸的责打。

反正你清楚，不管是爸爸还是爹地，他们都不会姑息你的错误。

也一直心疼着你。

 

爸爸一般用巴掌，偶尔加上几下发刷。

你的屁股高高翘起，被拍打地发红发烫也不能躲避分毫。

疼痛是难捱的，但你可以埋在爹地胸口里尽情掉眼泪。

你觉得自己就像一只鸵鸟，只不过这沙子太柔软了些。

疼得狠了，你忍不住掐上爹地的背，他会摸一摸你的头表达支持。

爸爸可能还会训两句，你想躲在爹地怀里闷闷的答应，爹地会温柔地帮你抬起头：“清楚说。”

 

爸爸在结束惩罚后会忍不住念叨些安慰你的话，但你一般听不清楚，那时你正忙着在爹地怀里大哭。

在某次你们同时抛下了矜持的谈心过后，爸爸知道了你不会因为应得的挨打委屈。

于是几乎是快到达不到惩罚效果的，爸爸会给你滚烫的屁股冷敷上药。

当一切结束，你眨着尚泛着水光的眼睛，睫毛纠结在一块儿，放过爹地湿漉漉皱巴巴的上衣，转身向爸爸讨得一个拥抱。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点睡前幻想，  
> 晚安，  
> 好梦。


	7. 恋痛两题之实践

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一家圈内人开的咖啡馆里，你遇到了一个年轻人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F SP 主被 纯实践 女主恋痛警告

 

 

这是一家圈内人开的咖啡店，墙上醒目地挂着“禁止使用红色餐具”的提示。

可是每一位食客都会被送上红银两副餐具。

你熟练地点了单，熟练地拿起红色的刀叉。

未吃几口，对面坐下了一个年轻人。

对了，这家餐厅也是故意布置得餐桌不多。

他也要了一份甜点，用的是银色的叉子。

他和你有一茬没一茬地搭着讪，你吃得优雅。

“先生，”你这样客气地称呼他，“我想我吃好了。”

“小姐，”他说，“我想你违反了一个规定。”

 

他站起来。你一同起身。他领着你绕了几个弯，走进一扇暗门。

他从墙上取下一根藤条：“藤条20，你要热身吗？”

“要。用发刷，谢谢。”你站在一旁看他。

他轻笑了几声：“好。”

“撑到桌子上。”

他站到你身后，发刷轻拍你的臀。

“自己要求的，就不要伸手挡也不要求饶。”

发刷挥落。

说是热身，但只有前几下是轻的。你把重心移到手掌上。

今天真是，挖到宝了啊。

你这样想着，感受着屁股一点点肿胀起来。

 

当你开始感觉裤子有点紧了的时候，他让你站起来。

“裤子脱了。”

你把手伸到前面解裤子，手指有一点不听使唤。

他在你身后远一点的地方，声音传过来：“想看看自己的样子吗？”

“好啊。”

他摆了两面镜子，一前一后，角度调整后你刚好能看见自己的屁股。

均匀地，漂亮地红肿着的。

这样看到自己的屁股，你还是有些脸红，自觉撑回桌子上。低着头：“谢谢。”

啪！

发刷带着不小的力气揍在你的臀尖上。

“想看就抬头看着！”

他说话带了一点严厉，你又被疼得一惊，抬头看镜子里，一个清晰的椭圆形轮廓正在从边缘向中心浮现出来。

“是。”

他用不长的间隔揍了你好几下，你疼得呼吸急促，看着镜子里自己的臀肉深陷又弹起，颤抖着，被狠狠责打，染上一层更鲜艳的红。

 

他放下发刷，捡起藤条。

故意在镜子照得到的地方空挥了一下。

“热身好了吗？20下，报数。”

“是。”

他用手腕的巧劲把藤条抽打在你的屁股上，藤条还在皮肤上弹了一下。

你只觉得像是被刀子按进了皮肉，忍不住向前倾，镜子里，一道深色的红痕正在胀出来。

他用藤条轻轻点了点你的大腿，你回到位置上。

“一，谢谢你先生。”

他不语，将第二下抽在另一个地方。

“二！谢谢你先生。”

……

他并不是从上到下排下来的，屁股上打到哪里算哪里，唯一可以保证的是每一下都很疼。

连着狠厉的三下交叠在同一处，你不知道是凑巧还是他故意的，忍不住喊他。

“先生！”

“怎么了？”他停下来，藤条还是危险地搭在你的身后，那处连挨了三下的伤上，此时它已经变紫了。

“疼……”你不知道该说什么。“下手别老叠一处”？你当然不敢这么说，不然怕是要把他气死。

“不疼打你干嘛？”他理所当然地说，这无辜的语调你都要信了。

好吧，不疼你让他打你干嘛。

“那没事，抱歉。你继续。”

“报数。”

“十一，谢谢你先生。”

 

二十下结束，你疼得几乎站不起来，他好心扶了你一把。

“就这样吧？”

“好，我差不多了。”

你们的位置上，服务生已经贴心地给你的座位加了软垫，见你们回来，过来端上两杯柠檬水。

“先生。”你问他，“愿意加个微信吗？”

 

 

 


	8. 恋痛两题之SM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 属于你们两人的舞蹈房里，他有他的鞭子，你有你的服从。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F SM 舞蹈相关，抽打全身 女主恋痛警告  
> SM高亮！纯恋痛相关非dom/sub，简单来讲就是比SP扩大了打的范围并且更服从。  
> 没有性行为情节但是有轻微鞭打生殖器情节。  
> 依然，作者并不具备舞蹈常识，为了爽瞎写的，没有参考价值，如有冒犯我道歉。

 

 

安静明亮的舞蹈房里，你呈青蛙趴的姿势趴在木地板上，他站着。你刚稳定下来，他一脚踩上你的臀。

你惨叫出声，声音在空旷的四壁间回荡。

完全没有留力气地，你被猛地压到地面，他毫不在意你是否会受伤。

等你终于有一点精力为自己发出的声音尴尬，你收了声啜泣，感受大腿被猛地撕扯开的抽痛。

泪眼朦胧中，你抬头透过镜子看他的表情。

面无表情，但是，对着你的视线。

他把脚从你屁股上收下来，转身离开了，你保持着胯着地的姿势。

一会儿，他回来了，带着一块厚木板。

他坐到你身后，一手用力按下你的胯，一手高举起木板。

啪！

木板响亮地击打在你薄薄的舞蹈服上的声音，可能跟你刚才的惨叫声一样响亮。

你被压着，动弹不得，你发现自己连颤抖都很难做到。

木板一下下地挥下，你被迫细细品尝这疼痛的每一个细节。

 

大约打了二三十下，他松开粗喘着的你，站起来踢踢你的腰。

“站起来。”

收胯当然是疼的，你的臀肉还肿痛燃烧着，但你不敢拖拉，咬着牙收了胯。

“站到把杆那儿去，腿举过头顶。”

你抬腿，大腿向外，一只手扳住脚掌，一只手握紧了把杆。

你当然知道，他不会只让你那么轻松地站着。

他走过来，换了一把戒尺和散鞭。

他只透过镜子给了你一个眼神，就扬起戒尺重重地抽上你光裸的大腿。

是大腿内侧最细嫩，此时绷地最紧的皮肤。

他连着抽了几记在手掌宽的一块区域，当落点开始重叠，你猛地向另一侧倒去，被镜子撑住，腰重重地磕在把杆手，手腕也以疼痛的姿势扭曲着。

即使这样，你依然不敢松开死死扳住脚掌的那只手。手腕用力，把自己推回原处。

他碰都没碰你一下，继续着被打断的抽打，每一下都抡圆了胳膊。

那块皮肉变得红肿，他停下戒尺，换了散鞭挑逗你敏感受伤的皮肤。

然后，毫无预警地，在你眨眼的瞬间用力抽下。

你浑身一颤，他又抽了几下，一下比一下用力。

散鞭抽打在身上，像针刺，好多条鞭子同时责打。

再次眨眼间，你眼里已经蓄满了泪水。

他换回戒尺，将整齐的棱子印上因为散鞭抽打而扩大的红色区域里。

你眼睁睁地看着你大腿原先白嫩的皮肉变得青紫。

不敢求饶，不敢哭叫，随着每一记落下的戒尺颤抖。

 

他比你高，轻松握住你的脚腕。

“给我吧。”

你听话地放下脚掌上的手，抱住小腿和膝盖。你不敢在他的注视下碰你的大腿。

他脱掉你的软鞋，抓住你的脚趾，往下掰，戒尺抵上你的脚掌。

给了你几秒钟害怕的时间，抽打在你的脚心。

这个高度，其实他也看不到，但是落点出奇的准，每一下都落在敏感的脚掌和脚心。

他在你麻木之前停手，动作不甚小心地帮你套上软鞋。

 

“另一条腿。”

你放下腿，却犹豫了：用刚被责打过的脚掌承受全身的重量？

他挥舞散鞭打了一下你的臀：“快点。”

你不敢再磨蹭，皱着脸抬起另一条腿。

他不急着对待你的大腿，扬起散鞭不轻不重地抽打了几下你敞开的阴户。

只隔了两层极薄的衣料，你还是能感觉到你身上最脆弱的部位被威胁惩罚了。

你知道，他是在惩罚你刚才的退缩。你羞红了脸。

接着，他换回戒尺，严厉地对待你的另一条腿。

 

当两条腿变得一样伤痕累累，你的眼睛已经哭肿了。

“衣服脱了，给我跳段舞。”他离开你，散鞭敲打着手心，你知道他要干什么。

在他面前脱衣服不是一次两次了，你利落地把练功服从身上扒下来，可还剩一件胸衣时，你下不去手了。

如果要晃动着乳房跳舞，未免太过羞耻。

你犹豫着要不要跟他扯个理由让你留件胸衣，他走到你面前，三两下扯掉了你的运动内衣。

并且颇为惩罚意味地扇了两下你的乳房，留下两个清晰的五指印。

他退开，握住散鞭柄。

“跳。”

你闭一会儿眼睛，默数了五个拍子，动作起来。

四面的镜子里，你偶尔能一撇自己赤裸着旋转着的样子，腿根肿起的皮肤时而摩擦挤压，提醒着你刚刚遭受的对待。

“如果你闭上眼睛，我想你知道后果？”

他这样说着，走近，扬起散鞭抽打在你的身上。

你的舞蹈不可以停，散鞭可以抽打在你你身体的任何一个地方。

他可以抽打你身体的任何一个地方。

舞蹈逐渐走向高潮，你的动作越来越快也越来越复杂，他的散鞭落下地越来越密集。

你全身上下，从脸到脚底，没有一处皮肤逃过了散鞭的责罚。

 

一曲终了，你彻底脱了力，跌坐下去。

却倒在他怀里。

他环住你的肩，小心坐下，让你靠在他的手臂和胸膛间。

一条又大又柔软的薄毯从身前围住你，一直拉到下巴底下。

“没事了，睡吧。”

他轻轻抚摸着你的发丝，不见刚才的残忍。

你靠在你的S怀里，放心地沉入宁静。

 

 


	9. 女孩子挨打两题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一  
> 女孩儿缠着哥哥带她出去野，回来被父亲抓到了。  
>  M/M, M/F 父子、养父女 训诫 打儿子屁股女儿手心   
> 二  
> 女生打了男生，教师需要严肃处理打架  
> M/M,M/F 师生 训诫 一视同仁地打戒尺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打通堂预定，体罚警告！三观微不正警告！  
> 人物比较多列一下：  
> 一：父亲，大哥陆鸿毅，二哥陆鸿昭，养女郑楚茜，女孩儿管父亲叫伯伯。家庭关系是和谐的。  
> 二：教师，女生李卉，男生王涛。师生关系也是和谐的。

 

一

 

女孩儿踩着湿哒哒的鞋子跨进家门，两个哥哥没来得及提醒她小心一点，就被沙发上阴沉着脸的父亲吓噤了声。

两个哥哥，一个湿透了裤子，一个手上衣服上沾满了泥巴。进门也吓了一跳，一左一右夹着妹妹站好。

“干什么去了？”父亲在两高一矮三个人脸上来回扫视。

妹妹不敢说话，大哥帮她答了：“去河边玩了。”

“谁起的头？”

“我。”父亲话音刚落，大哥抢着答应了。

女孩儿的头埋地更低，是她缠着两个哥哥带她跑出去玩水。来这个家不久，她也知道父亲的脾气，两个哥哥犯一点错都会被父亲一顿痛打。

是的，女孩儿是被领养的孩子；是的，她在这个家拥有体罚豁免权；是的，尽管如此，她的哥哥还是帮她顶罪了。

父亲站起来，大哥目不斜视地跨立着，二哥的目光在妹妹、大哥和父亲之间担心地游移着，妹妹已经快钻进肚子里去了。

 

“陆鸿毅，去把戒尺拿来，该怎么做你清楚。你们两个，墙边站着。”

大哥立刻动作起来，不顾长裤浸满了水下坠着，走出客厅去。女孩儿跟着二哥站到墙边，背挺直，两腿并楼，手臂紧贴裤缝。

十一二岁的小女孩，身上还是乱糟糟的，脸上还带着窘迫与羞愧，学着二哥的样子站着军姿，却没有站军姿该有的骄傲神情。

大哥取了戒尺回来，自觉撑到沙发扶手上，屁股正对着弟弟妹妹，湿掉的长裤布料紧贴在大哥的臀胯和腿上，隐隐透出结实的肌肉线条。

父亲扬起戒尺，重重一下抽打在大哥臀峰下部，戒尺着肉炸出的声音令人害怕。大哥的臀肉清楚可见地凹陷下去。

戒尺移开，扬起，又落下，正正叠在上一记的印子上。

大哥漏出一声压抑的呻吟。

第三下，还是打在同一处上。透过外裤已经可以看到那一道肿胀起来，泛着深红。

父亲将下一组三下打在臀腿交界处。

大哥双腿绷地直直的，抵在地面上，沉重的呼吸在客厅里回荡着，击打着女孩儿的耳膜。

三下一处，从臀峰到腿根，一遍打完面对已经挨过一次罚的伤处，也是毫不偏移毫不怜悯地重复责打。裤子贴着臀更紧了，圆鼓鼓地，迎着每一下戒尺。那是因为大哥的屁股已经完全肿起来了。

戒尺拍下的声音不像是砸在肉上，确是结结实实地砸在肉上。

30下，父亲停下责打，命令大哥站起来到墙边上去。大哥僵硬了一会儿才动作缓慢地直起腰，从沙发到墙的几步路，每走一步都牵动着受伤的臀肉，紧皱着眉头一步一步走过来。

 

二哥不敢伸手扶大哥，在父亲的盯视下走到沙发前。

在裤腿上蹭了蹭手，才撑上沙发扶手。刚弯下腰，父亲的戒尺就砸下来。

同样的，抡圆了胳膊的三下，砸在同一处。

二哥没有大哥那么能忍，才三下就痛呼出声。想要直起身，被父亲按住了。

“你妹妹看着呢！拿点哥哥的样子出来！”

女孩应声抬起坠落到地板上的视线，正看到二哥被父亲按着腰揍，一边小幅度地扭动着一边发出被扼住的悲鸣。女孩儿紧张地向上寻找大哥，大哥扯出一个宽慰的微笑递给女孩儿。

女孩儿猛地湿了眼眶，低下头。

“看着！”父亲转过头厉声命令女孩儿。女孩儿挺了挺，站得更直，抬起的脸上却挂着深深的内疚。

 _“他们是为了你挨打。”_ 女孩儿觉得父亲没有说出口却教训着她。

父亲打二哥是连着抽的，三十下几乎没有间隔。二哥被松开时双腿打着颤，险些跌落下去。

“站回去！反省！”父亲放下戒尺，双手交握在身后，严厉地看着三个孩子。

 

女孩儿的眼眶已经完全被泪水蓄满了，咬了咬嘴唇，不顾大哥的轻轻拉扯走出来。

“伯伯对不起，是我缠着哥哥带我去玩的。您也打我吧。”

父亲皱着眉头看着女孩儿。

女孩儿眼泪滚落下来，走到沙发前就要弯腰。

“你站直，手伸出来。”父亲阻止她。

女孩儿毫不犹豫地摊出两只手，仰着脸，浸满泪水的眼睛直视进父亲的。

她在父亲的眼睛里看到一半犹豫，一半骄傲。

“我不会因为你是女孩子就打轻一点。”

“请伯伯像惩罚哥哥一样惩罚我。”

父亲眼底的犹豫化作了坚定。

“嘶……好疼。”二哥忽然在身后大声地叫疼，被父亲一个眼神瞪回去了。

“妹妹做错事，你们两个当哥哥的就纵着她吗？”

“小茜，对不起。”一直沉默着的大哥率先出声。

“小茜对不起。”二哥。

“哥哥对不起，伯伯对不起，您打我吧。”女孩儿已经带了哭腔。

父亲抓住女孩左手的手指，示意她把右手放下去。

扬起戒尺，响亮地拍打在女孩儿的手心。

女孩儿真没挨过打，看哥哥们挨打也没想到会这么疼，在戒尺抽下的瞬间就尖叫出声，手指挣开父亲的禁锢握成拳。

父亲并不说话，看着女孩儿小脸儿皱成一团，看着女孩儿睁开泪汪汪的眼睛，重新升起羞愧红了脸，看着女孩儿怯生生生地摊平左手放进自己手里。

再一次扬起戒尺，拍打进女孩儿的掌心。

这一次女孩儿压住了尖叫，想要握起的四只碰到父亲的力量，放回去了。

父亲悄悄给了女孩儿一个赞许的眼神，抬手，又是毫不留情的一下。

手掌只有那么点大，第二下和第三下几乎完全重叠。女孩儿疼得忍不住屈膝想缩起来，却被父亲攥紧了左手动弹不得，像是献祭似的左手摊着高过头顶。

在站起来时，女孩儿哭得一抽一抽的。

第四下和第五下在女孩儿刚站直的时候就连着落下来了。女孩儿彻底疼没了矜持，哭泣着，尖叫着，拽着手摇晃着。

父亲不等女孩儿平静下来，再一次扬起戒尺。

“爸！”大哥急切地呼喊。

女孩儿和父亲一同看向大哥。

“我很……抱歉。”女孩儿挂着满脸的泪痕对大哥说，嗓音沙哑着，却平静下来。

然后，随着打在手心的戒尺小声哭叫着，却再没有用力抽回手过。

好不容易挨到15下，女孩儿的手心真的已经一点都没地方落戒尺了。

父亲让女孩儿换右手，两只手一同被看到时，左手高肿地无法握拳；右掌心尚且白嫩，只留了几个半月牙型的指甲印在上面。

女孩儿留着泪，毫不犹豫地把右手摊平在父亲润了汗水的指尖。

30下结束，父亲扔掉戒尺把女孩儿颤抖的小手包裹进两手间：“结束了，结束了，你被原谅了。”

女孩儿哭了一会儿，转过头看哥哥。两个挨打都没怎么出大声的哥哥，此时红着眼眶。

女孩儿轮流贴进他们怀里。

 

 

 

二

 

女生反手一巴掌甩在男生脸上。

教师走进来时，正好看到这一幕。

“你们两位，来我办公室谈。”

 

“怎么回事？”教师有自己的办公室，此时办公桌前站了两个人，尚显得宽敞。

 男生和女生同时低着头，没了言语。

教师并不是不知道，这一对年轻人暧昧了有一段时日了，可能只是小情侣玩闹， 但是无论如何，打架，还是要严肃对待的。

教师这里，从来就没有不了了之的事情。良久，女生抬起头来，大义凛然地将目光投向窗外：“王涛摸了我的胸，我甩了他一巴掌。”

语毕，耳朵红了。

“王涛，是这样吗？”教师看向男生，依然是严肃的。

“我不是故意的！只是不小心碰到……”男生急忙辩护着，却抬起眼睛小心翼翼地看了一下女生。

“你碰到了吗？”教师打断他。

“……碰到了。”

“这是正确的吗？”

“不是。”

“向李卉道歉。”

“……对不起。”男生抬起头，站直了，向着女生的方向说。

女生没有理他。

“李卉，你认为他是故意的还是无意的？”

女生想了想。

“无意的。”

“那看着他。”

“你打他了对吗？”

女生挪开目光，只是看向教师：“是。”

“打人是正确的吗？”

“我觉得我没做错。”女生眼里有坚决。

教师思索了一阵。

“如果换做是你碰到了王涛，他打了你一巴掌，你觉得他这样做对吗？”

女生动了动嘴唇，又咽下了：“……不对。”

“那向王涛道歉。”

女生还是有些不愿意动作。

教师转向男生。

“你今天会惹李卉生气，是因为你没有尊重她。否则你应该在第一时间向她道歉。”

男生愣了愣，点头：“是。”

“尊重是相互的。”教师看向女生。

“……对不起。”女生转过来，直视进男生的眼睛。

 

“好了，从先犯错的开始罚。”教师从抽屉里取出一柄戒尺。

犯错就要挨打，是教师班上的规矩。不少学生都因为调皮捣蛋被这把戒尺教训过。

教师走出来，示意男生弯腰撑到桌子上。

“站到墙边，你可以选择看或者不看，但是要站直。”教师对女生说。

“二十五下，罚你不尊重女生。”教师用戒尺拍拍男生的大腿。

男生依言分开腿，与肩同宽。“是。”

一记戒尺夹着风挥落在男生的臀腿交界处，在运动裤上留下一个褶皱，又随着戒尺离开被抻平了。

男生没有出声。

教师耐心地用两指宽的戒尺反复责打着男生的臀，戒尺落在裤子上发出沉闷又清晰的声音，没一会儿，男生的双腿微微颤抖起来。

在男生开始忍不住低喘和扭动的时候，女生的视线垂落到了脚尖上。

惩罚刚刚过半。

戒尺丝毫不因为男生的难耐而轻去半分力道，无论是敏感的腿根还是饱满的臀峰，戒尺响亮地一下下亲吻着肌肉。

男生的双手握拳，紧紧贴在桌面上。眉目紧皱，努力忍着痛呼。

二十五下打完，教师让男生先回教室。

 

女生依然盯着脚尖，教师走到她面前。

“李卉，你是不是觉得自己做了一件正义的事情？”

办公室只剩教师与女生两人，女生抬头回应教师的目光。

“我现在不觉得了。”

“追求性别平等是好事，但是平等的意思是，无论是男性还是女性的行为，都要出于同样的准则评判。”

“简单地将愤怒诉诸暴力，无论是男性对女性，还是女性对男性，亦或是同性之间，都是没有借口的。”

女生的视线垂了垂：“我做错了。”

“当你觉得被冒犯了，完全可以直接向对方抗议，或者向我或别的可以信任的人求助。”

“我记住了。”

“那你像王涛一样受罚吧。”

女生瞪大了眼睛。在这之前，班里从未有女生挨过打。

教师安静地看着女生。

女生收拢起表情，轻轻应了一声：“是。”

“去撑到桌子上。”

女生走过去，才意识到戒尺一直被放在桌上，没有收起来。

女生学着男生的样子，将自己舒展开来。

“十五下，罚你滥用暴力。”

女生轻声答应：“是。”

戒尺挥落下来并没有留情，女生猛地绷紧了肌肉。

“嘶……”

教师并没有理她，待女生放松下来一点，扬起戒尺落下第二记。

女生这次绷紧了肩膀扎下头，忍住了没有出声。

教师没有言语，认真地挥落下第三记，第四记……

之前听男生挨打，声音就已经非常有震慑力，现在戒尺落在自己身后，女生只觉得那像炸雷一样响。女生用拳头堵着嘴阻止自己叫出声。

教师确实没有放水，打男生是什么力道，就一模一样地给女生。

女生疼得忍不住跺脚，又生生自己止住了：“对不起。”她在戒尺挥落的间隙低声道歉。

戒尺带来疼痛，啃咬镌刻进皮肉中，燃起火辣辣的一片。

教师没有说话也没有中断地打完十五下，女生勉强站起来时眼里已经蒙了一层薄雾。

“我终于知道那些男生为什么会怕您了。”靠着桌子缓了一会儿，女生轻轻打趣道。

教师用戒尺轻轻敲打着手心，一直关注着女生的情况：“我之前也有失公允，以后男生女生有错同罚。”他这样回答。

女生眨眨眼睛：“好。”

见女生缓地差不多了，教师将戒尺收回抽屉：“回去和王涛一起罚站，一天够吗？”

“够吗？”挨打后罚站是惯例，但女生察觉到这是一个询问，有些迷惑，愣了愣，又忽然懂了，“哦！所以是这个意思。”

“也是让你们反省。”

“是。一天。我会好好记得的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之所以说三观不正是因为这两篇都是很纯粹的体罚，尤其第二篇教师一方面教育女生不能滥用暴力，一方面用体罚的方式惩罚学生，有点经不起推敲。  
> 另外在现实关系中往往是女人受侵犯侮辱的机会远高于能反抗的机会，如何平权，又如何保护事实上处于弱势位的一方，远没有那么简单，我只是想说，在纯粹理想的情况下，我希望对男性的期望要求与对女性的期望要求是完全一样的。


	10. 软开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恋痛小段子，关于软开的片段。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没了解过学舞，瞎写的，纯出于恋痛幻想，如有冒犯我道歉。

你两手撑在地上，时松时紧，汗水岑岑滴落。

“要我帮你踩吗？还是你自己耗？”他在一旁淡淡开口，并没有责怪你偷懒。

“……我自己来。”你依言狠狠心，松手，腿根撕裂的疼痛骤然加深。

三分钟，一分钟，半分钟，20秒。你发现自己的雄心壮志完全敌不过逃离的渴望。

你匆忙放下手去撑。

才想起来，抬头看他，他依然淡淡看着你。

……

“老师，”你尝试了几次，浑身酸痛，终于放弃了，“帮帮我。”

他安静地走到你身边，轻压上你的大腿根。

“手给我。”

你只被他如此放上的重量就疼地呼吸一滞，却还是乖乖抬手抱上他的胳膊。

他脚下用力。

你身体似乎都蜷起，撕裂般的疼，无休无止的疼。

他扶过你的肩膀：“呼吸，背挺直。”

语调却是温柔的，“疼就哭出来，这不丢人。”


	11. 自戒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被引导着自我惩罚和思考。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F 训诫

 

成绩单是要给他看的，这样的是肯定要被罚的，只是……

他看着你，你看着他，相对无言。

“还有什么是你不明白的吗？”

“我想听点我没想到过的？”你苦笑说。

不算小的人了，道理你都知道，可还是一次次地犯错。

“比如？”

“比如，自律？”

“怎么？”

“知道，但做不到。”你认命承认。

他看了看你，把一旁的藤条拾起来递给你。

“袖子卷起来一只，抽你自己。”

你犹豫迷惑地看着他。

“反正你今天都是要挨打的，那你自己来。”

你把袖子卷起来，真是一种奇怪的感觉。

左手心向上握拳，手臂伸直放松。

他错开一点给你让出空间。

你握着藤条末端点了点小臂的肌肉，恐惧忽然占领了心头，你心虚地抬头瞄了瞄他。

“你知道挨打要用什么力度的嗯？”

“嗯。”

你又用藤条点了点自己的手臂，心一横，扬手抽上去。下意识地闭了眼睛，又忙反应过来，只怕落点不准。睁开眼睛的瞬间，见藤条直直地抽了下来。最后一刻歪歪扭扭地减了手劲，还是疼地深吸一口气。

第一波锐痛过去，手臂只是浅浅地印上一道粉红，平心论，确实也不够平时挨打的疼。

你不敢抬头看他，找一个肉看起来更多的地方点一点，扬手用更重的力道抽上去。

是钻心的疼。

你抬起眼睛递给他一个询问的眼神。

“碰一碰它。”

你不明所以，指尖先后轻触两道红痕，摩挲着，明白了他的意思。

还是太轻，没有温度，也没有肿胀，完全达不到他罚你的程度。

你自觉掂起藤条，在两道红痕之间用你以为的全力抽下一道，瞬间缩回了手，眼底涌上来泪水。

你伸出手，摸一摸那道全新的，鲜艳的伤痕，终于看到了像样的肿胀和颜色。

“30下，如果要你全部用这个力道，你做得到吗？”他紧接着开口。

你盯着手上的三道痕迹，第一道已经开始消退了。你轻轻摇摇头。

“但是我打你就可以，你也受得住。”

“是。”

“而你也觉得，比起努力和改正错误，挨打更容易。”

“是。”

“那我们从小的开始，如果现在你必须罚自己这30下，你打算怎么做。”

你呼出一口气，藤条抵住一跳一跳灼痛着的手臂。

“这三下算吗？”你从他的眼睛里寻找一点答案。

他想了想，放过了你：“算。”

“你不用当我在这儿，我可以帮你，不是在监督你。”

你了然，点一点第一道的印记，用了八九分力抽上去。

痕迹叠到一半，你在疼痛中手臂一抖。

趁攒起的勇气还没有耗尽，在下面快速接了第五下，然后强迫自己抽了第六下。

着三下打完，你的手疼得抬不起来，怎么样也抽不下去了。

“想一想，要怎么坚持下去。”

这时他的声音是温和的，只像是一个“我还在这儿”的提醒。

你用藤条末端轻轻滑动过几道棱子，低着头笑笑：“大不了一会儿上药呗。”

“Six, thank you sir, can I get the next one.”

你轻声地，用自己能听清楚的音量说罢，扬手给了自己一下。

“Seven, thank you sir, can I get the next one.”

一下抽完，抵抗着疼痛和“缓一缓”的念头，报数，话音一落便扬手抽。

像是同时逼迫自己的声带和肌肉，你忽然有了那么一点掌控一切的成就感。

下一下，落点偏了，打在之前的肿痕上，疼痛一下子呈倍数炸开。

“Eight, thank you sir, can I get the next one.”

你忽略眼睛里涌出的泪水，立刻报数，然后挥下一下。

“Nine, thank you sir, can I get the next one.”

报数声中有了哭腔，但是你在为你能做到这样而自豪。

“Ten.”

打满十下，你停下来歇一歇，眼睛湿漉漉的，一会儿才抬起头来询问他的反应。

他还是那样平静地温和地看着你。

“感觉怎么样？”

“还好。”

“下一组开始的时候会更困难。你可以思考一下，如何用逼自己惩罚自己的思维，去逼自己工作。”

“好。”你让自己分一部分注意力出来思考。

“下面五下，我要你全打在一处。”

“好。”

你稳稳心神，挑了一个还没挨过打的地方抽上去。

只三下你就实在是疼得抽不下去了，比之前的十下加在一起都疼。藤条抽打在已经鼓起来的皮肤上就像恶意地折磨伤口。

第四下，你本能地收了力，反应过来又觉得不太对，狠狠给了自己两下。

你多希望自己能闭着眼睛承受。

“你做得很好。”

这一点夸奖奇妙地填满了你的心，你反复品味着。一边揉捏着有一点酸胀的肩膀。

“接下来五下，我要你还打在那一处。”

你看向他，又不知道要问些什么。他看着你，依然是你熟悉的笃定。

“我相信你。”你最后这样对他说。

你完全是带着豁出去的心态下手的，全靠着报数支撑。最后一下结束，你哭泣着摩挲这条承受了十下藤条毒打的皮肤，它已经高高肿起，变成了青紫色。你清楚藤条抽打它时皮肉被打得陷下去的模样。

让你有一点安慰的是，你看到他神情专注地看着你。

“好。接下来五下还打在这处。”

你难以置信，抬着头任泪水滚落。

“你确定不会有事吗？”拾起声音，你还是尽力地保持客观。

“我会给你上药。”

你无言以对。捏紧藤条，又怎样也举不起来了。

“你能帮帮我吗？”

他走过来，抱了抱你的肩膀。

“我不能帮你，全靠你自己。”

他凑在你耳边低哑笃定的声音缓解了一点你的委屈。

他退开，你握着藤条贴上手臂。

全靠你自己，全靠你自己逼迫自己，全靠你自己惩罚自己，全靠你自己坚持。

一下又一下竭尽全力的抽打和刻骨铭心的疼痛。

忽然，你为自己骄傲。

完成了，那一处已经青紫地不像样子，肿胀地快要裂开。你却忽然有了一种超脱感。

“你真的很棒。”

他的声音比你想象中的近。温柔地接过你手中的藤条，轻抚你布满了半个手臂的伤痕。

“最后五下我来，你告诉我你想到了什么。”他轻点一处不是很严重的红肿。

“弄小目标和提醒机制。”

他很柔情地环着你，握着你的手腕，藤条就在你眼前挥下，下手却是毫不留情地。

“一鼓作气。”

“不要觉得做不到，去试试看。”

“思考。”

“要有成就感。”

“你比你想的和我想的都要棒很多。”他这样补充。

是的。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点题外话是，我想知道有没有人和我一样觉得英文报数耻感要小一点？


	12. 幻想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果和老师坦白的话。  
> 纯粹幻想，不考虑逻辑道德。  
> 如果有完美的人和场景。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/F SP 体验，坦白，谈心

 

“所以，挨打到底是什么感觉呢？”你问她。

她是你最亲密的老师，一个你那么全身心地信任，以至于你想要同她分享一切的人。

“挨打？挨打就是疼啊。”

她比你大一轮，正是传统里走出来的年轻人。她总是和你开玩笑说“放到过去你就得挨揍了”，可她从来不会真的碰你。

“不需要经历这个是你的幸运。”她这样对你说。

“除了疼还有吗？”

“那要看情况。你要是真的做错了那其实会是一件挺解脱的事；要是没做错那就非常煎熬了。”

“没做错也会挨打吗？”

“长辈也会做错事呀。”

她耸耸肩，像是回想到了什么。忽然回过神来，挂上一个宠溺的笑轻点你的鼻尖。

“所以，不要。”

“可是我想试试看。”

你完全信任她。

“为什么？”

“没什么，只是，没试过，想试试看。”

她想了想。

“我很高兴你选择向我提这件事。”

 

她揽住你的肩膀，你的屁股便在她的右手侧。她捏一捏你的手臂，你轻轻应了一声，她便带了四五分力挥落两下拍打在你的牛仔裤上。

“怎么样？”

“嘶……嗯……痛痛麻麻的。还好。”

“还要吗？”

“嗯。”

她又打了你几下，力气微微加重，你努力不向她扶住你肩膀的手倒。

“这是做错了事的挨打还是没做错事的挨打？”她没头没脑地问了你一句，过于突然，你忽然淡了些纠结。

“没做错事的。”

她轻轻地笑了。

“那感觉怎么样？”

“……还好？”

“最近感觉怎么样？”

“累，烦，乱七八糟的事情。但是你知道的，我这个年纪也没什么真的大事。”

她忽然加了力气打了你一下，你猝不及防地向前倒，惊叫出声，带一点抱怨。

“心情不好哪里还分个三六九等，哪个年纪都有哪个年纪的坎。别看轻自己。”

“嗯。”

“说说看？”

“我说，你能不记吗？”

“能，你就当我是个没有感情的打人机器。”

一边说着一边拍了你两下。

轮到你轻轻哼哼了，逗地，疼地，羞地。

“读书费劲，作业多，怕考试。想睡觉又睡不好，想减肥又想吃东西。”

“没时间。想做的事情很多没时间做，手上的事情不想做，有时间了又不想动了，然后会后悔，觉得自己特没用。”

“快大考了，还是瘫着起不来，觉得自己是只咸鱼。”

“和人嘛，嗯有点麻烦。碰到个奇葩，但是知道和他生气又没必要，再说我也不是什么好人。”

“但是想不理吧，又总气不过。我也不知道别人怎么看他，搞不好别人眼里我才是奇葩的那一个。”

“还有这个，我不知道为什么想挨打。就好像，一个很奇怪的念头或者执念吧。怎么会有人好奇这个？我爸妈还真没打过我，这不是好事吗？”

你沉默了一会儿，老师真的如她所说，一个字也没回应。但是屁股上火辣辣的疼提醒着你这一切真实得发生着。

“我知道，我没必要非得融入谁。但是在外面吧，总是……不好。会被欺负，会融不进去，有些时候会觉得自己很蠢，就好像‘为什么我要在这里’。”

“有人欺负你？”

她忽然出声。

“算是吧……以前有。我……不想说。不算大事，我能处理好。”

“注意着什么时候是你能处理好，什么时候是你没办法处理好。需要了就来告诉我，我有‘成年人的手段’，嗯？”

你有点不好意思地轻声哼哼着。

“说话，知道没。”

她又加了力气拍了你两下。

“知道了。啊哦，疼。”

“疼了没？”

“疼了。”你有点可怜兮兮地说，更像是撒娇。

“还有什么想说的没？”

“没了……吧？对了，你觉不觉得我像个变态？”

“这个？”

“这个。”

“我倒觉得你什么事情都憋在心里不说还净觉得自己得是个超人更变态。”

“至于这个？疼的是你，你想要一个发泄有什么不好？我只是手累点而已。”

“疼了吧？来再来十下，我让你体验一下我小时候挨打是什么体验。”

她说着，手离开你的屁股，然后，带着风压进你的肉里。

“嗷！”

她替你揉了揉，然后拍拍你的另一边拍屁股，扬起手，把另一记狠厉的拍打印进去。

接下来的两下全在同一侧。

“老师！”你有点忍不住要伸手去挡，被她拍掉了。

“坚持住，做事情要有始有终。”

“嗯。”

你不情愿却听话的缩回手，却后悔了，扯了扯她的袖子。

“让我歇会儿？”

“现在你知道歇了？”她的讽刺让你有些摸不着头脑，但是她没有再落下拍打，替你轻轻揉着身后的滚烫。

“知道自己累怎么就不知道歇？知道状态不对还硬撑着？你不知道硬撑着不好？”

你愣了愣，才知道她说的是你刚才说的事，原来她听进去了。

“我也想……我不能。”

“你只要别太逼自己就好了，试着去管理时间，该学的时候学，该玩的时候玩。碰到问题别总憋着，没有什么事情是小事情，说出来，不会丢脸的。”

“反正你不怕挨打，我倒是可以帮帮你怎么管理时间。”

她开玩笑地拍拍你散发着热气的屁股，你羞红了脸。

“嗯。”

“休息好了？还有五下。”

她打地很重，叠在下半部和臀腿交接。你握着拳头阻止自己去挡。

打屁股，原来真得不好挨啊。

心里一数完五下，也不顾会不会被她笑话，忙伸到身后去揉。

她果然轻轻笑了笑，却只是伸手揉了揉你的头发。

“过瘾了？甘心了？”

“嗯……”你已经红着的脸更红了。

“有事别老是自己憋着，你说出来，可能对我来说就是很容易帮忙的一件事。没什么丢人的，就算丢人也比折腾自己强。”

“嗯。”

“别总是嗯。有问题就说出来。”

“知道了。”

“哦对了，怎么看人你会的哈？不确定的事来找我或者你父母。比如你今天来找我就很好。”

“知道了，你最好。”

她笑着点了点你的鼻尖。

“就你会说话。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点幻想。有多少基于我自己的现实成分呢？  
> 解决方案嘛……老一套。  
> 我要是能真的想明白能有什么好方法的话我也不用纠结了。  
> 只是有时候真的累了，想坦白罢了。


	13. Superfamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不寻常的逃亡生活里的寻常训诫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F SP 父女  
> 忽然开的一个脑洞，并不是同人，但是背景大概可以参照海扁王蝙蝠侠阿丽塔之类的父女关系，简单来讲就是父女二人忽然卷入了逃亡或者双面身份或者随便什么黑暗故事背景里，两人组队讨命活，父亲应该是有一点专业基础的，女儿嘛性格比较猛。  
> 可能有刀预警！！

 

 

他忽然落下的一巴掌让你噤了声。

被他领回去的路上，你一直沉默着，他也没再搭理你。

回到家，他坐到床边，照例就要把你拉下来训话。

“Dad，”你叫他，“我想清楚了，今天确实我一开始的时候冲动了，但是我觉得我后期的处理没有错，但还是出差了。我想知道以后再遇到这种情况，要怎么做。”

他顿住了，叹了口气：“没有办法，今天从一开始就是个圈套，你能逃出来已经是万幸了。”

“我本来想打完你再跟你说的，既然你已经自己想明白了，那我只能告诉你，那帮人的势力比你想的大，我可以教你一点他们的常见套路，但是我也不能保证能百分百吃准他们。所以我要求你不准不打招呼单独行动，可能的话，最好发现是跟他们有联系的直接撤出来找我。”

“你知道那不可能。”

“对啊，”他苦笑着看着你这个半大不小的女儿，“打死你都不可能，我知道。所以，至少让我带着你，行吗？”

“不可能永远……”

“我知道。就让我们小心一点，让你的学习期尽量长，行吗？”

“好吧。”

你们都知道，死亡的利剑随时悬在你们头顶。至少他说的对，学习总得一步步来，生活总得按部就班地继续。

“所以你是想先战术分析还是先挨打？”他忽然话锋一转，比起命运死亡这些沉重的话题，挨打仿佛更让人松口气。

“先战术分析吧，我没信心不被你打哭出来。”

他笑笑：“我当然有数。”

……

“好了，就到这里。”他放下油性笔，“别担心记不住，明天早上我们还可以再过一遍。”

“现在，超级英雄小姐，得轮到你吃点教训了。”

你闻言直起身，活动一下酸痛的肩背，环顾一下四周，“在哪儿？”

其实说真的，已经是日常的训练和受伤之下，你并不畏惧疼痛。只是当肾上腺素褪去，比起吃个夜宵上床睡觉，你真的不想再挨顿打。

这种意义上来说，也许先挨打再战术分析是个好选项，但是你总是知道什么事情更重要。

“回床上吧。”他率先坐到床沿上，双腿叉开，等着你趴上来。

“我不是小孩子了。”你走过去，嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨。

“不是小孩子为什么要挨打？”

你无言反驳。

其实你被他带大的过程里，他是没有对你动过手的。直到后来一连串的变故接踵而至，你不得不担起远不符合你的年龄的双面身份，你才在某一天不堪压力之下流露出对隔壁挨着巴掌哇哇大哭的小孩的羡慕。从那以后，挨打成了你们调查和训练间的固定插曲。他必然是理解你也是心疼你的，但是被危险驱赶之下，惟有咬紧牙关才有可能不过早地成为黑暗里的冤魂。

他一把扯下你的裤子，你斜趴在床上，随手拽了一个枕头抱着。

他打你时会以一个长长的热身开始，慢慢过渡到每一下他几乎都用尽全力上。从前你熬不住回过身去拦的时候，偶尔一瞥他眼里的狠厉。那神情你不敢细想，也无法忘掉。有时那会是你仅次于他的死亡之后的梦魇。

“有时我在想，是不是就这样把你打伤了，打得出不了家门了，”他忽然开口，此时你正随着他每一下落下的巴掌颤抖，眼眶里已经蓄满了泪水，“你就可以不用出外勤，要有危险也是冲我来。”

“那样只是让我们两个死得更快一点。”承受疼痛使你的声音紧绷，你努力从嗓子边上挤出声音来回答他的胡思乱想，一边在心里责怪他煞风景，“也许你会死得比我早，但是你死了我一定活不了。”

一次眨眼之间，眼泪就掉下来了。正常，只是今天早了点。你这样告诉自己。

他叹气，手掌更狠厉地兜着风砸下来，“我都不知道我有什么资格教训你，我要是真有能耐就不用靠你来蹚这摊浑水。”

“我们还活着，这就比其他人好了——操，疼，你换个地方——再说这不是教训，你知道我需要这个，”你带着哭腔说话，但是你不在乎，正如同你不再需要在他面前注意脏话了，生死之间的日子里，往日父女间的礼节或代沟早已成了奢侈的矫情，你们奇迹般地适应地很快，很诡异，但是因此活了下来，“没有什么应不应该谁是谁非的，我们就是撞到了，不想死就去面对它。”

他的巴掌变得更重了，你知道这是他结束的前兆，但是这不妨碍你痛哭出声并狠狠掐着他腰侧的软肉。

“你小时候就特别喜欢玩枪，那时候我教着你就想，以后千万别用上，没想到还是用上了。丫头，如果有得选，你后悔走这么一遭吗？”

“和你一起我就不后悔。”你在痛哭的间隙还要开导忽然多愁善感的老爹，你觉得自己倒霉透了，“你今天怎么了？这可是立flag啊。”

 

他忽然停住了，忽然，寂静。

 

“你以为他们的圈套这么好逃出来？”他最终说。逃亡教会了你们不对彼此说谎。

“你做了什么？”

“没什么，只是倒计时变得更紧了。”

“我们的时间不多了，我的小英雄。”

 

你挣扎着站起来，挂着满脸的泪痕俯视着他的眼睛：“那就让我们看看能不能用这些时间干点什么吧。”

 

 


	14. 关于男朋友是队长这件事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对于女朋友和队员的二重身份，  
> 公事公办和假公济私。  
> 关于理想恋人关系的一点描写。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F 情侣，上下级， SP,训诫，公开处刑和非公开处刑， 四场拍。  
> 并没有特定的项目背景，请随意带入。

 

 

你们嬉闹着回来，就看到队长坐在空无一人的大厅里，桌子侧对着你们，笔记本屏幕发出的冷色光正打在他的脸上。

不用再多说一个字，你们自觉低着头一排站好。

“出去做了什么？”

“为什么要溜出去喝酒？”

“还记不记得我为什么不让你们去？”

队长是不爱发火的性格，训人也只是一条一条照着思路说。然而训完人以后罚人也是理所当然似的，按刚才混乱间排好的队伍，一个一个走到前面，撑着膝盖被队长用一根细木棍揍。

你见他脸色不好，自己也低着头难受。心思正混乱着，后面的队友悄悄拍拍你。

“幸好是他。”

你用更低的声音苦笑了两声。

“谁都好，我最不想是他。”

过了几分钟轮到你，你走过去偷偷瞄他的眼睛，低沉地道了歉，被他一个向下撇的眼神指示着闭嘴摆好姿势。

你是众所皆知的队长女友，这决定了他揍你绝对不会轻一点。

木棍呼啸着按在你的臀上，疼痛随着冲击炸开。你在几年的挨打经验里学会了放下矜持，分开腿撑着腰挨揍，勉强保持住了平衡，却没能咽下闷哼。

第一记的疼是在第二记落下时达到顶峰的，你揪着膝盖处的牛仔裤，希望双腿可以撑到晚一点再开始打颤。

挨打就是强迫自己听着刑具落下的声音，咽下击打瞬间的锐痛或闷痛，然后在接下来的灼痛中承受下一记或反省。可刑具落下前和之后的那一瞬间你会害怕到放弃所有思考。你紧闭着眼睛，恨不得全身都缩成一团，又强撑着保持姿势。

木棍在你的臀上来回了几遭，你的脑子逐渐被疼痛和疲惫冲刷成了一片空白，此时你在心里祈盼队长停下的声音大约响亮地可以被听见了，而他每揍你一记都更加了半分力。

你在倒数第四下终于没熬住曲了膝盖，队长未等你缓过来，就用木棍轻点着你的大腿。你咬着牙摆回姿势。

你轻声道歉。

“觉得疼就不要胡闹！”

接下来他加了很大的力气打了你四下，你随时觉得自己要摔倒了。

之后，他把你赶去一边罚站。

当天下午的训练照常。队长不爱把情绪带到训练里，你们也尽量不。所以训练或是讨论或是插诨打科——插诨打科的那部分今天你尝试发起的比较多——今天也都照常。

晚上，你照惯例留在训练室给自己收了个尾，却在拧开宿舍门看到自己男朋友的瞬间放松了表情。

“回来了？”

“嗯。”你应着，给门落锁。转过身来已见他靠在椅背上伸着懒腰。

“今天中午……对不起。”

“罚过了事情就过去了。”他很快地回答，近乎条件反射，这也是他常说的话。

“我是说，我们两个之间的。我本应该更支持你工作。”

工作时间以外那根细木棍总是作为队长的私人物品带回来，此时它正不起眼地竖在角落里。

“你能这样想我很开心。”

“……但是如果还有下次，我还是会和他们一起去。”

“我只是……需要和队友在一起——不是说要排挤你什么的。”

“我懂。”他示意你不必再解释下去。

“做我的女朋友让你压力很大？”

“也不是，就……好吧，是有点。我也知道这样为合群而合群是不对的，只是我不想变得特殊。”

“我懂。”他站起来，走到你身边，“这不是你的错，我知道你很辛苦。”

“但是这样做就是不对的。可这也不是你的错，也许我们只是……需要更多时间去适应，他们也一样。”

他的手指悄悄插进你的发间。

“其实你也可以不用管我或者他们，你只要专心训练就好了，自然会有实力说话。”

“可要是那样我谈恋爱还有什么意思呢？我想要参与你的生活，你的工作。我觉得总有一些事情是要我们两个人一起操心的。”

他叹了口气。

“你有这份心我就很安心了。其他的……慢慢来吧，总会有办法的。”

 

“今天打疼了没有？”他在与你浅啄的间隙问你，话语间只剩恋人的温存。

“我没事。”

你把他的脑袋拉回来，用一个更攻击性的吻打消他可能的疑虑。你们都是相似的人，不愿意想太多又总是忍不住想太多。

 

刚进队那会儿，你还没有褪干净学生气，管他叫学长。第一次犯错时，早有耳闻队里的体罚制度，你忐忑又强装镇定地被他领出去，却只是被他放在一个偏僻处的长板凳上并肩坐着谈心。

“……我来这里也不是因为喜欢竞技还是荣誉什么的，就是单纯喜欢这个项目罢了。人际关系方面的事情我也不是很会处理，但是你也不用担心我会没有集体荣誉感，该做的事情我知道要做好。”

明明是你自己先犯了错，可是说起道理你比他还一套一套的。语毕才想起来今天的身份，自知理亏地偷偷看他一眼，只见他全然认真地听着你的自白。

“热爱是个很棒的动机，你这样的态度也是很好的。”

“但是你今天的行为，可否告诉我是因何而来？”

当你们最终在那一部分问题上达到互相理解，他示意你把手放到他的掌心上。

你带着一点不愿明说的预感递给他一个询问，他点点头。

他把住你的手指，另一只手带着不小的力气拍打上你的掌心。

！！

“学长，”你熬了一会儿，当手心的刺痛积攒到难忍而丝毫不见他要停下的样子后开口，“这样你可以吗？”

“我没事。”

于是你这样半被他攥着半自己克制着被他打着手心，知道他和你品尝着同样的疼痛，你不好意思有丝毫躲闪。被每一记拍打震得向下一点，他也不阻止。最终你手背贴在了他的大腿上，最终你在那里紧压出了汗迹。

他停手时你的掌心早已胀痛地失去了知觉，嘴唇被自己咬得留下两个弹不回来的牙印，却只是眨一眨湿润了的眼睛，蹦出一句“对不起”。

 

第二天训练中你犯了个颇有些低级的错误，说不上是有意的还是无意的。

“我说过这样的错误再犯是要挨打的。”

他朗声说着走向你，你抹了一把汗，迎上去。

全队都还能感觉到昨天挨过打的屁股隐隐作痛，他们看着你们，停下手里的事情。

“我傻了，抱歉浪费了大家的时间，我认罚。”

你知道这种情况下他会问要不要换成打手，你不想，便不等他开口自觉地弯下腰去。

他在你身后叹了口气，抄起木棍轻点两下你的臀，就揍上去。

说回锅的揍不好挨一点也没错，一下就把你昨天所有的疼唤起来。你提着一口气，默数着一下下击打落在伤处，额角滚下的汗就滴在你眼前的地面上。

你知道大家都看着，下意识地紧了紧腰。又不愿意是为了表现才保持姿势。这时刚好一记敲打落下，大约因为刚才的走神，你没压住一声呻吟。

队长不会在这时手软，木棍结结实实砸在肉上的声音房间里的每一个人都听得清楚。你也不会在这时讨饶，但是因为撑不住而更加频繁地屈膝。仿佛仅有的一点体谅你带着伤，只要你及时回到姿势上，队长便不责怪你。

第二次打的数量只比前一天少了一点。他打完，站到一边等你你站起来，拍拍你的肩，由着你抽着气回到位置上。

你有你的骄傲，他知道，就不会逼着你去休息。

 

下午结束时队长破天荒地忽然组织了团建——依然坚持着不让你们喝酒——他请客了火锅。

离了公事公办的气氛，你们两个挨着坐在一起。你指挥他给你夹菜倒饮料很是顺手，他用坚持给你擦嘴要了酬劳。

队友的起哄声里你不客气地给了他一个爆栗。

 

回到宿舍，你玩得尽兴，四肢大张地瘫倒在床上。

他爬上床，跪在你身边，正正地挡在你的视线上方。

“同学，你今天把私心带到训练里的事情，我们是不是要算算账了？”

你发出一个含糊的哼哼，“学长~我们看破不说破？”

“就我们两个有什么不好说的？”

“那你想怎么样？”

“老规矩。”

“那行啊，”你把四肢摊得更开，连手掌都张开举过头顶，“你要打哪儿都行，我不动。”

你等了好一会儿，他没有动静。你忍不住去看他，他吻了吻你的额头。

床垫下沉，你的裙子下摆被拉起来，然后一记温热的巴掌扇打在你的大腿上。

你哼哼着，把手收回来垫在脑袋底下。

“真要这么罚我？”

“那给你一个反悔的机会。”

“不要。”

于是巴掌接着落下，着肉的声音响亮地让你有些害羞。你动了动腿，被他连着几下扇在一处，便放松下来，不动了。

“你说，不好好训练还揣着小九九的同学，是不是要被学长打屁股嗯？”他故意压低了声音，带着气音说话。

“……你这打的也不是屁股。”

“行啊。”

他把你揽着腰扶起来，作势要把你架到膝盖上。

你由着他，故意软着筋骨像一滩泥似的沉在他的手臂上。他为了借力向前挪一点，却不小心膝盖顶到了你屁股上的伤处。

你猛地倒吸一口冷气。

“怎么了？”

“被你打疼了，我的小队长。”

你被他翻过来，没了之前调情的慢慢吞吞。你听到他抽气的声音。

“怎么？”

“你是怎么撑下来玩了一晚上的？

“就……开心嘛，就不疼了。”

……

“很严重？”

你感觉到他在用指尖轻触着你的臀肉，这种不常有的小心翼翼让你有些不适应。

“全青了，一整块都是。我去拿毛巾。”

 

你屁股上搭着湿毛巾，趴在床边上，他坐在一边，候着给你换水。

“所以学长，今天不罚我假公济私啦？”

他扇了你大腿一巴掌，明显收了力气。

“你还说。我是真的有点生气了。伤成这样还要讨打？换成什么不好？”

“其实是我真的手残了，还有忽然有点冲动。说不清是为了什么。”

“挨打疼不疼？”

“疼啊。”

“你以为我喜欢打你？”

“我知道。我也不喜欢你打我啊——当然床上另当别论。”

“小东西。”

他正好给你换块毛巾，趁机在你的屁股上捏了捏。刚冰镇过的屁股哪想过又会遭殃？你大声哼哼。

他回来，没给你盖上湿毛巾，把你拉起来。你被他扶着肩膀跪直，他站在地上，刚好与你视线齐平。

他拉过你的手，猛地抽了好几巴掌在你手心里，然后与你十指相扣，藏住泛红的痛处，夹在两人之间。

“爱惜好身体，别老是逞强，有困难我们一起扛，好吗？”

“好。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面公开处刑那两场其实我写得很痛苦，因为确实不喜欢这样纯粹为了体罚而体罚。我想女主也是不喜欢的，这与她喜不喜欢SP、私下里与男友做什么无关。事实上我也没有确定这篇的女主是不是SP同好。也许这也是我想表达的，无论是否客观上能因SP行为产生唤起，不喜欢的惩罚终归是不喜欢，不会因为一个人喜欢SP，惩罚对他来讲就是奖励了。
> 
> 第三场女主故意讨的那顿打具体是为了什么其实我也说不清楚，可能是为了向证明与队长的恋人关系并不会有特殊对待，也可能是为了证明自己心里真的没什么过不去。或者，我个人的理解来说，只是因为昨天的问题没有解决完心里总有点不舒服，那索性再来一遍。
> 
> 以及私心写了女主和我一样的社交无能属性。


	15. 小教训

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的拥抱，他的沉默，他的惩罚，是毒，是药，是救赎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F 训诫   
> 深夜激情短打，没头没尾的片段。

 

 

他轻轻把你搂在怀里。 

你紧紧抱住他的肩膀。

他挥舞巴掌在你赤裸的臀上。

又急又重。

你破碎的呼吸打在他的后颈上。

他在你真正开始心生绝望时停下，刚才虚搂着你的手轻拍你绷紧的后背。

他不需要你告诉他你何时准备好了，他会在何时的时候开始下一轮。

刺痛，无休无止地叠加。

他依然不曾真正禁锢你，你小心地扭动着腰肢，你把自己烧烫了烙进他的胸膛里。

“知道错了？”

他声音低沉，那是你的毒。

“嗯。”

你柔软的嘴唇开合间寻觅上了他耳廓处的一点清凉，不是引诱，只是亲昵。

他忍住了万般柔情，只吐出一句朴素的赞美。

“好孩子。”

他拍拍你的臀，你紧绷又放松，将自己锁在他身上。

一下，狠厉地不似从前。

你一滞，压下痛呼一块块打开肌肉展开身体。

他只在你彻底放松下来后才落下下一记。

这才开始真正的惩罚。

你全身都已憋得粉红，这是你自己与自己的搏斗。

你一次次亲手把自己打开给他，那是献祭。

他是你最炽热最渴望的圣光。

他只在你再也无法放松时放过你，强硬地揉弄你肿痛的臀，把那些绷紧的抽搐的肌肉揉开了，才一连落下几十下。

你在精疲力竭中放心地破碎，流泪，挣扎。

你早已被他原谅，此时，你终于被自己原谅。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯这一对什么关系我一点都没想好（。


End file.
